dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Runeblade
"With this blade, killing demons grants you a Powerful Rampage for 3 seconds which allows you to instantly kill most demons." ---- = Overview = The Greater Runeblade is the successor of the PROC upgrade from the earlier versions of DvZ, with very few differences from how weapons used to exist in-game. The Greater Runeblade is used by the default Warrior class. It deals 15 damage per hit, and costs 24 points to put into a custom class. The Greater Runeblade is incompatible with any other weapon of its class. Damage value:Even though you do 15 damaged, zombies have 60% resistance so you will only deal 6 dmg (3 hearts). To kill an AI you will need to hit it 7 times. = Abilities = The Greater Runeblade functions similarly to the PROC upgrade from old versions of DvZ: Scoring a kill on any mob with this weapon will give you a PROC for 3 seconds. If another kill is attained using this weapon within that 3 second span of time, the PROC will be refreshed and you will have another 3 seconds of PROC time to work with. This cycle will keep going on until you have gone longer than 3 seconds without getting a single kill with this weapon. The right-click function is called rune-dash which gives the user a short lunge and a 0.5 second proc allowing to get away, start a PROC or roll PROCs easier, it has a cooldown of 20 secs. You are invunerable when lunging. The cooldown is reduced by 1 second each time the player takes damage. After every rune-dash the player is immune to fall damage for the next fall. = Strategy = Using the Greater Runeblade With the Greater Runeblade, always attempt to kill monsters with less health, for example, rats and spiderlings. Even skeletons may work well if you are able to take one by surprise. In the absence of such monsters, you may opt to use your Dragonskin Bow if you have it in your loadout. If not, simply back yourself into a corner and try to attack one AI zombie. It is also possible to start a proc by hitting something during or right after a rune-dash but it requires some luck and skill. If possible, refrain from attempting to start a PROC on a human zombie, unless you are sure it has low health or is not upgraded too much. This is because at the late game, some player zombies would have acquired Fury of the Night, making them virtually invincible and remarkably difficult to kill without a PROC. It may also be wise to work with a Warhammer user. Since the Warhammer does so much damage to groups of AI zombies, a Warhammer user can weaken an AI just enough so a Greater Runeblade can finish off the AI and get a PROC to kill other more dangerous threats. However, communication is vital, as the Warhammer user needs to know when to stop swinging, or he may end up killing the AIs. The Ogre Magi event, if the Curse of Weakness is casted, will disable both the PROC and the rune-dash. In addition to this it will lower the normal attack damage, making it harder to kill monsters even without a proc. During such an event the difficulty of dealing with monsters will often cause them to pile up. This is a major danger to both dwarves and the shrine. Monsters can still be dealt with using bows (apart from the Lightbow and the Warpweaver), Scrolls of magic stone and Swords of Sanctification. If the shrine gold and the armor bar allow it, it is sometimes useful to stay on the shrine during this event to counteract monsters weighing it down. Note that you cannot kill the following monsters with a single hit while on a PROC from a Greater Runeblade: # Iron Golems # Ogres # Pirates # Bopen # Ogre Magi # Krungor # Dire Wolves # Doom Goblins Once you see these monsters in the battlefield, note that your killing potential will be greatly diminished. While proccing with this weapon, it is important to avoid tunnel vision. For instance, if you see a special monster running away from you, don't just blindly run after it while madly flailing your sword around, because you will risk losing your proc, then becoming an easy target because there is nothing to restart your proc with. Instead, when you see a special running away, try to give chase, but also take note of other monsters that you can kill to prolong your proc long enough to kill the special. When proccing, avoid overextending. Always keep an eye on your mana, your armour and anything else that keeps you alive. If your armour is at 5 bars, don't try to tackle a pack of wolves. Experienced mobs will simply wait until you run out of proc, then attack you while you are vulnerable. This would likely force you to use a wrench, or even kill you should there be no gold or wrenches available. If you do not employ the use of Jimmy Juice, keep an eye on your health: proccing does not heal you, and it is still entirely possible for you to die while you are proccing. Against the Greater Runeblade Against the Greater Runeblade, use the AI zombies around the user as an indicator. When you see the green sparkles appear around a dwarf when they acquire a proc, that is a good indicator that you should run. Since the proc only lasts for 3 seconds, you may run from the dwarf for 3 seconds, wait till the proc runs out, then attack the dwarf while he is vulnerable. When fighting a Greater Runenlade user, AI zombies become more of a liability, as they can be killed by the dwarf for an easy proc. Hence, once you see a cloud of AIs start to form around the dwarf, to the point where you can no longer hit the dwarf without getting uncomfortably close to the dwarf, it's best to back away for the time being and let the dwarf kill off his meat shield, then waiting out his proc before attacking again. = Pros = * Able to trim down even the largest of hordes in a matter of seconds * Can instantly kill dangerous monsters like wolves * A proc can easily save you from tricky situations * Able to runedash to safety = Cons = * Still weak against golems, ogres and other mob events * A proc may not always be easy to get * Loses effectiveness when there is nothing to kill Category:Melee Category:Weapons